Arrange The Clues -Techno Remix, Side B-
Endings The sun was beginning to rise as Jason and Momoko returned from the peniultimate part of their little treasure hunt. While the two quickly began to act as if nothing at all happened, Iris' ears twitched as she immmediately leaped up and rushed to Jason, binding him in a tackle-hug. "Masteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer~! What just happened?!?" Momoko spoke for him, shutting her down. "N-Nothing at all, got it? Go back to sleep." Jason gently pushed Iris off and set Momoko down before scratching Iris' ears. "It is unwise to make an impossible request, Momoko." He turned to Iris. "We merely destroyed the next treasure. We only have one more now." Vivian opened her eyes half-heartedly, noticing the two. "Good. 'Bout damn time. I want to get out of this rube place-" Momoko threw her magical cellphone at her. "I will not have you disrespecting my home!" Vivian clenched her head. "Ugh...! Thank god it's not one of those Brikia phones...I think I'd die." She lamented. Wendy toddled into the room, sleepily rubbing her eyes and still in her pajamas, with one sleeve dangling off the shoulder. "Waievryonwake?" She murmured incoherently. The girl was even more adorable groggy. Iris' eyes lit up at seeing this. "Socutesocutesocutesocute! I wanna take her home and hug her all day~" she rushed towards Wendy and tried to pick her up, her eyes full of stars and odd little symbols. "Waaaaaah!" Wendy squealed as Iris grabbed her and picked her up like a little baby. "Help! I think I need an adult!" Iris' voice became deep for a moment. "I am an adult." Vivian smacked Iris in the back of the head. "Iris, that's not funny. While you are a potential rapist, keep it at 'potential'." "Iris." Jason called her name sharply. This was obviously an order, despite it being just her name. Iris' mood was shot as she sighed, "Awwwww..." she let go of Wendy, placing the small girl down before resuming her usual behaviour as if nothing had happened. "Momoko. It is time to tell us about the next treasure." Jason instructed, taking a seat on the floor of the cottage. "It's time to finally be rid of this task." Momoko pulled her map from her cleavage once more. "Let's see..." she pointed to the east. "Not too far from here is the Haunted Chruch. It was closed centuries ago and nobody can tear it down; it's said that there's a malevolent spirit roaming the grounds, and sometimes, you can hear people still praying..." Vivian snarked, "Probably the people who still believe in that Crystal Dragon. Damn fools." "I've heard something similar to that." Jason muttered with disgust. "Imbeciles who believe in an overlord from beyond this planet itself. I suppose one really is born every minute." Iris smiled and laughed, "Eeeeediots~ Who would've thought that people would believe in something so ridiculous. It's kinda sad what humanity has devolved into~" "Either way..." Jason stood up. "The failures of humanity or not, it appears we have a mission. Momoko, you know what to do." Momoko, of course, placed the map in front of herself, still reading it as she walked outside, as her movement accelerated from walking to running to sprinting, following the path. It was a wonder how she didn't trip over while focusing on only one thing at a time. "We'll be there in fifteen minutes, so everyone, look sharp." As Jason stood up, he suddenly stopped, shuddering, his eyes wide. He fell to his knees for a moment, standing on bended knee with one hand on the ground to support himself and the other on his chest. "Tch! What....is this burning...?" Vivian looked at him in a skeptical manner. "Well, it's not me. Even though I burn things..." Iris, for once, was the one to smack Viv on the back of the head, rushing to Jason and offering him a shoulder. "M-Master!? Are you okay!?" She was truly concerned. "J-Jason!" Wendy had nearly tackled Iris out of the way in her rush to get to Jason's side. The man seemed to be in some pain, gritting his teeth. Somewhere, deep within his own soul, he could feel a disturbance. "Tch...not...this...no, not this time..." His eyes gave off a faint blue glow as his shuddering quickly began to cease, and the pain faded away. "I'm...fine..." Jason breathed, standing back up to his full height. "That was nothing to worry about." Iris stopped panicking. 'Oh...O-Okay. Just making sure, since you know, it's not often that you yourself have an attack like that. I'm worried, so let me be damn worried, you stupid-head." This was the actual second time she raised her voice to the Akatsuki Guild Master, coming to all sorts of crazy conclusions. Jason placed a hand on her head, as well as Wendy's, to reassure them both that he was alright. "Now Momoko...lead us." Morning Mass Naturally, soon, the group reached the haunted church. For some reason, the moment it was within their sights, the sky turned dark; kinda foreboding, really. Iris's tail jolted right up as her ears perked up, worryingly stating, "Ehhh...I get a bad vibe from here. Not like that fountain, more like a malevolent spirit's presence." Vivian slapped Iris in the back of the head lightly. "Relax, will you? If anything happens, Jason and I will protect you, I assure you of that." Jason, without waiting for a cue, picked up a pebble and chucked it in the direction of the church. Instantly, it was vaporized, reduced to atoms, they are breathing it now. "It would appear anything seen as force is repelled as well. That explains why this building is still here." Iris was tempted to try something else, but she restrained herself. "Okay...so..how do we do this? If we walk in all cool-like, it won't suspect a thing if we don't use any aggressive force?" For once, she actually said something rather intelligent. "That brings about one question." Jason kept his gaze on the house. "What happens if we use force inside?" Momoko replied, "I'm honestly not sure. I would say 'OKAY LET'S TRY IT GUISE' but that's probably the stupidest thing to come out of my mouth. Let's just play it safe, like P.H.D Iris Lavra said." While that last comment was dripping with sarcasm... "Aww, gee. Thanks Momoko~" ...Iris didn't get the joke. Jason ground his teeth for a moment. He was torn between instilling a bit of fear in Momoko to keep her from making sarcastic remarks at Iris, and getting the job done. Ultimately, he decided on the later, and motioned them to follow him towards the church. The moment that the team entered the church's grounds; there was a creepy yet mystifying presence that completely surrounded each and every one of their bodies; it was really spooky, for a lack of a better term. Iris' tail and ears stuck up as she shivered, immediately, as if it were a natural reflex of hers, leaped into Vivian's arms. "H-Hey! The heck are you doing, Iri?!" Iris was unintelligently blubbering, "B-But Viv~~!! There's g-ghosts!" She...wasn't too strong-willed. Vivian pointed out, sighing, "We've faced ghosts a few times already here. You'd think you'd get used to it." Iris wasn't the only one terrified, Wendy was clinging to Jason's robes, looking around like something could jump out at her. Yasaka was sitting, perched on his shoulder. "So...what do you we do besides stand around like sitting ducks?" She asked snappishly. Momoko triumphantly declared, "We explore this church, and look for anything irregular. It's simple as that. C'mon, haven't any of you read a detective novel? I mean, this place isn't scary at-" A distinct howling could be heard echoing throughout the church, before extending into a demonic cackle. "...all." Momoko immediately jumped under one of the seats, contorting herself into a fetal position. Jason immediately walked over to her, bent down, and extended a hand. "Come. We have work to do, Momoko." Momoko took Jason's offer, standing to her feet. "Yeah, right. This should be over in a pinch." Vivian sighed, having had enough of this place. "Let's please end this fast. The cold climate is getting to me..." Ulalia struck up a brillaint question. "...Wait, you use heat and light...why don't you just use your magic to stave off the cold?" Vivian spat, "If I use it that way...it burns my clothes off. So yeah." Momoko interrupted, "Okay, guys. No more fooling around. Let's search around, look under every nook and cranny, and steal everything that isn't nailed down. We have work to do!" Iris questioned, "But then what do we do~" Momoko snapped, "Chances are the spirit's hiding under SOMETHING here. If you use brute force, the church will force us out of here! So we need to be careful!" It was...so like Momoko to be so hot-blooded about escavation. Jason seemed disturbed by this. Force was his method. However, like the others, he began to comb around the area, looking for any hints of their target. Iris began to snoop around, convinced that, "It's like a treasure hunt~ whoever finds the bad guy first, wins~" Vivian called out, "Eh...close enough-" Momoko tried to interrupt, "No, it's not like something that childish! This will be a groundbreaking discovery-" Vivian silenced her, "Ssh. Just let her believe it; it makes our work easier." The group continued to search, overturning numerous paintings and even removing objects to look behind them. A bone-chilling roar could be heard, once again, throughout the castle which caused nearly everyone not named Jason to jump. "I think we should follow the sound." Jason suggested. Momoko nodded, though she herself was stuttering- "R-Right." Before anyone else could, she clung onto Jason's arm, looking up at him with sparkly eyes. "If anything bad happens, will you protect me~" Vivian smacked Iris in the back of the head."Shaddup and stop fooling around." It was expected that Momoko would be the one to say such words. Nevertheless, the group ran in the direction of the howl; before meeting a rather spectral, demonic being. "WHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Ulalia was...taken back. It was a massive creature with black skin. Its entire body is wrapped in teal thorns, and both of its wrists and ankles still have manacles on them. The chains on its arms are broken, but the chain connecting its feet is not; it has a heart-shaped hole in its chest. The beast has a large, red, toothy maw and beady, glowing yellow eyes. While it is muscular and has large hands and feet, it also has rather thin limbs. Each of its limbs sports three digits with long, red claws- it also has two enormous, orange horns and a massive, orange mane. This was their final target; and it was damn sure they'd take it down. "So..." Jason looked over the beast as Wendy actually hid behind him at this point. "Such vermin...." Despite his words, he actually had no idea what to do at this point. If they used force, the building could very well cast the offender out. "Perhaps that could be our advantage..." "Hm?" Yasaka sounded confused. "This building rejects anyone who uses force...." Jason mused. "Perhaps we should goad it into attacking us. That would force it out, by which point it would be free game to attack from the outside." Momoko nodded. "Right!" She grabbed a goblet from one of the tables, filled it with outdated wine, and threw the wine at the beast; this caused the beast to let out an unholy roar, chasing after the trio with loud stomps that emitted small shockwaves as it moved at a lumbering pace. Iris ran up the walls, before leaping onto the beast and grabbing it's horns. "Ride 'em, horsey~" "She's mad!" Yasaka shrieked. However, Jason had an idea. "Yasaka....fly. Fly above the wraith, and use yourself as live bait. To it, you will be nothing more than a fly to swat, but the moment it makes a move for you, the curse will force it out of the building." Yasaka looked at Jason as if he'd lost his mind, but did as asked, taking off from his should and flying in circles above the spirit's head. The wraith let out another roar as it paused in its tracks and looked straight up- before making a bounding leap towards the Exceed, defenstating the church in the process as it jumped outside. While powerful, the wraith was...not intelligent. At all. Vivian could only stand there, remarking, "...The hell did I just see. The damn thing won't allow us to attack but then it does a super jump and destroys the damn chuch." They simply followed the demon, tumbling through the wreckage until they saw it outside, roaring with perhaps the delight of freedom. It was hard to tell if the beast was intelligent or not. Iris was still clinging tight to the wraith's horns; refusing to let go as it flailed around erratically, trying to shake her off. Iris was actually kicking the demon with her immense strength and graceful leg movements, attempting to weaken it so that the others could defeat it. Momoko seemed impressed, "So, out of all of you, the squirrel has the most physical potential?" Ulalia answered, "Of course. She was bred to fight, apparantly." Jason immediately ran forward, ordering Wendy and Yasaka to stay behind as he closed in, jumping up in front of the demonic creature, staring it right in the face. "Let's end this already." He swing his blade, releasing a giant blast of energy from it that hit the beast square in the face. The wraith took several steps back as Jason's blast eradicated its left arm; despite it being stuck in the face. Vivian charged up solar energy, declaring, "Solar Dragon's Blast!" as she launched a devastating wave of solar energy at the beast, destroying it's other arm. Iris leapt off of the wraith and smashed it right in-between the eyes, blowing it away a fair distance. It was time to finish it off. "I-I can help!" Wendy summoned the courage to actually step forward, and released a very powerful Sky Dragon's Roar towards the beast. The tornado released from Wendy's mouth shredded the wraith- it seemed as if it were on it's last legs. Stumbling forward, the beast released a final swipe of its claws... Momoko ran towards it, raising her hands into the air, gathering an intense amount of cold energy. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art..." She suddenly performed a bowl-shaped gesture with her hands; one over the other, before converging the vapor in the atmosphere into the gesture before focusing and reducing the temperature of the vapor to absolute zero; this caused the vapor to take the shape of a sphere of ice which spins around at high speeds. "....Aurora Execution!" Momoko then threw her arms forward, causing the sphere of ice to quickly break apart and erupt in the form of a powerful stream of ice that shone many a colour similar to an Aurora Borealis, freezing the wraith in its tracks. Her movement continued, as she unleashed a powerful butterfly kick, shattering the now frozen wraith in a single strike. They all stood there, watching as the demon shattered. All except Jason and Iris, who had to run and catch the latter as she fell from her former perch on the demon's horned skull. "D...did we do it?" Wendy asked, uncertainly. Momoko affirmed, "Yeah." She glanced over at Jason. "I know how much you all want to get out of here. So yeah, we can all leave now." Iris yawned, "While it's only been a week...it feels like almost five months~ I wonder how my plants are going~" Jason, however, was staring off into the distance. His eyes were narrowed, and, in all honesty, he looked like a dog that had scented a rabbit. "Jason...is something wrong?" Wendy asked, looking up at him. His frowned deepened, and he immediately drew Gehaburn to his side. "I feel a presence coming. It's...vaguely familiar. However, I sense nothing but evil intentions from it. Be on your guard." Meetings Thud. The sound of thunder crashing down resounded throughout the air, as a mysterious figure appeared in front of the group. With raven hair that jutted down in all directions, in addition to piercing, golden eyes with slitted, cat-like pupils, Crux touched down, giving the seven a brief glance, with a smug smile plastered upon his face. "Oh, hi guys! What'd I miss?" Immediately taking a defensive stance to shield Vivian, Iris took a fighting stance. "You! I won't let you touch Viv!" Crux pouted and tapped his chest. "Oh, that hurts me. Right here." Iris snarled at the man, before she leapt forward utilizing her swift footwork at him…Only to be effortlessly cut down with a single swing of a wickedly carved, white blade. Iris' body flailed along the ground, tumbling to a halt as blood seeped out of her stomach at an alarming rate. Crux instantaneously vanished, before reappearing behind Iris, kicking her upwards with a butterfly kick. Finally appearing above her, Crux clutched Iris' head, defeating her instantly with an exceedingly powerful power bomb. Touching down upon the scorched ground, Cruz disappeared once again, cutting down Momoko, Wendy, and Ulalia, utilizing efficient and lightning-fast slashes and intense speed, disappearing in a blink of an eye before reappearing rapidly. Suddenly, Crux appeared behind Vivian, knocking her unconscious with a knife-hand strike before she could properly react, catching Vivian in his right arm. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, I've got what I wanted. Well, almost." He smirked at Jason, trying to tempt him into attacking. Jason, however, kept his calm expression as the blade in his hand became pure energy, wrapping around his body, licking at it like flames. Quickly, he extended the energy into arms, not to attack, but to quickly grab each of the girls, Vivian included, and carry them away from Crux. Jason took a quick look at Wendy, and then turned his cold eyes on the man who took down his guild mates. "Given this little...stunt...I assume you've rehearsed your final words?" Crux laughed, "Oh, you are a laugh riot! I was just about to tell you that!" Crux waited for Jason to attack first. "Oh, come on. You know I don't have all day. Show me how weak you truly are." "You are truly arrogant..." Jason took a stance, placing his hand over his face. "In that case...I won't need to restrict myself." Crux sighed, "Stop boring me." He took a fighting stance. "Come at me, bro." Jason quickly became immersed in energy, ripping his hand across his face and condensing all this energy into a solid enhancement, his mask. Once again, he cast a look in Wendy's direction, and his resolve to kill this man was completely solidified. "Gehaburn! Let's rip him into pieces!" He roared. Like always, he lost his composure when he donned this mask, and swung his blade, releasing a giant blade of pure black magical energy towards Crux. Crux smirked. In response, he merely swung his face and easily avoided it. There was none of the "I'm dead if it touches me even for a moment" fear and nervousness. It was a face that appeared to tell Jason "no problems, it definitely won't hit me." Immediately after Crux leapt in, he unleashed several precise boxing jabs, he drew back his fist. "...what?" That was literally the only word that escaped Jason's mouth. This was a level of power he was not acquainted with. Admittedly, Gehaburn had given him quite a bit of trouble, but he had managed to defeat it using that. But he couldn't this time. It hadn't been a long enough recovery, his body wasn't ready. There was that other option...but even then, his body wasn't fully ready for that if he couldn't perform the other technique. "This isn't looking good at all." This was the first time Jason had ever had this thought since Gehaburn. He vanished, charging right forward at blinding speed, gritting his teeth under his mask and swinging his energy blade down as he got close to Crux. Crux effortlessly deflected his blow and kept an unchanging expression as his left hand transformed into a razor-sharp, jet-black claw as he thrust his hand as fast as a bullet at Jason's gut. A left hand with all fingers extended. A demonic hand; only mere skin contact would cause the blood in the entire target's body to regurgitate, and as a result, obliterate both blood vessels and internal organs. Still, this was enough to kill a person. Crux violently thrust his hand, aiming for Jason's face from below. Jason, however, had decent enough reflexes to swing his blade down and use it to block the hand which had enough force to send him shooting back like a cannon, but be managed to press off the ground, spiraling in the air and skidding along the ground, panting beneath the mask. This man.... Crux smirked and raised his blade; its stunning brilliance illuminating the area. "Babylon." Crux stabbed his blade into the air, and dragging it down, tore open a behemoth rift from which hundreds of different swords were spawned, attacking in a continuous stream of blades at beyond hypersonic speeds that were all directed towards Jason in a drill-like formation, aiming to pierce his heart before his foe. These swords exploded repeatedly and quickly, devastating the area while whirling in the direction of his foe; this was a sure-kill technique. Jason leaned to the left, and this was enough. The blades pierced his body in several areas, drawing blood and causing him to hack it up, however, one missed his heart by just three inches, ensuring this blow, while severely crippling, was not fatal. Not that Crux knew this. Jason fell to the ground, his mask shattering and his demonic form fading. "Shit..." He thought. "My vision...blurry...." Crux declared, "This is the final blow, LaHote!" Crux threw his arms up into the air, gathering magical energy. The magical energy converged into his hands, forming a truly enormous sphere of astounding destructive power. The magical energy being drawn to the sphere took the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps. A calm breeze raged away from the sphere, which turned into a strong continuous gale and expelled radiation of a Northern Lights-esque aurora. Eventually, this sphere gathered enough energy to separate into twin luminous disks, which clutched and slammed them together, melding together into a truly enormous sphere which held untold power. Declaring, "Burn to the very last scrap of DNA! Infinity Storm!" Crux launched the sphere at Jason at a horrifying velocity, expanding into a highly destructive wave which held incredible power, vaporizing anything it came into contact with. "I'm sorry...everyone..." Jason though to himself. Unable to move, unable to even save Wendy this time, closed his eyes and waited to be erased. But then...nothing happened. He opened his eyes, and saw a figure standing in front of him, an elderly man dressed in similar garb, wearing a white hoari that billowed out behind him. From the front, it could be seen this man was exceedingly battle worn, and had a very long (if far too long) beard and eyebrows. "Tanzou no Kami!" The man simply called out the name of an attack, and his sword erupted in flames. Gritting into the ground, the man launched himself forward, appearing before Crux largely before anyone could react, and swung his blade straight down. Crux smirked and blocked it with his own sword, though the blow did push him back a fair distance. "Oho~? What's this? I didn't see this happening; quite interesting indeed." Despite this figure's overwhelming power, Crux didn't seem intimidated at all. "Reflexes sharp as ever." The man spoke, his voice gritty. "But I will not leave you with your head, Crux." He vanished, breaking the ground with the utter force of his movement, and appeared behind Crux, in his blindspot. Wordlessly, he swung his blade at the man's back. Crux flared up his magical aura up to deflect the man's blow, declaring, "Too slow! Well, not bad...but not good enough!" He spun around, aiming a powerful downwards slash at the man's face. However, he caught Crux's blade, gripping it with his hand. He didn't bleed as the blade sliced along his skin, it was like he was made of iron. Keeping his grip firm, he pulled Crux right towards him, and thrust his own blade forward at the man, this time aiming to dislocate his shoulder. Crux released a burst of magical energy; freeing himself from the man's grasp and giving him just enough time to evade his strike. Even though that was a close call, Crux realized how badly outclassed he was. "...Aha! It seems that I've gotten into quite a pickle..." he dusted himself off. "...I think I'll have to retreat for now! Ta-ta, LaHote! Next time we meet, your head is mine." With a fake smile, Crux dissapeared from sight in a pillar of azure thunder. The man growled, and stabbed his blade into the ground. "Crux!" He roared. This man was livid that he let Crux get away, but that wasn't the pressing concern. He walked over to the fallen guild, and cast one look at them. "Akatsuki...I should have arrived much sooner than this." He snapped his finger, creating a "field" of sorts that encircled the group, and it began to heal their wounds. Momoko's eyes twitched as she uncharacteristically snarked, thinking that Jason was the one healing. "Okay, so he's friggin' invincible, he can woo any girl, he knows a sword better than anyone, he has the power of a powerful demon backing him, and now he's a surgeon...it's pissing me off at how much he can do. It's like somebody needs to smack the god out of him..." However, Momoko was dead wrong, as Jason was in the middle of being healed just as much as the rest of them, unconscious even. The man looked at the blonde woman. "I should have known you'd have awoken first. Such vitality." Momoko wasn't amused. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Blame my habit of waking up early." The rest of the group began to stir, and Jason immediately realised that, if he was being healed, Crux had gotten away, and not only that, soundly defeated him. He began to grit his teeth. "I lost....not only that, everyone was cut down because of my weakness..." If only his body had been able to take that. "Jason..." Wendy looked concerned as she felt her wounds being healed, but she didn't know what to say. Iris's ears twitched up as she attempted to hop onto her feet; but to no avail as she stumbled down once more. "Ehhhhhhhhhh....what just happened?" She was still hazy; everything that happened prior to Crux' first appearance was a blur for the squirrel demon. The field dissipated and the man looked down at the group. "Hello, Akatsuki. Welcome back from the border of life and death." Demons Shall Walk The Earth Iris's ears stuck right up. "Ehhhh!? Why do you sound so familiar..." it sounded like she was on crack; though there was a good justification. "Well, not familiar, but like we've met before. Well, I haven't seen you before ever, but we've been friends for a long time....does that make any sense~?" Vivian's eyes snapped open as she instinctively slapped Iris in the back of the head. "No, it doesn't, you idiot. Just be glad we're alive." She turned to the man. "Uh...thank you." "Think nothing of it." The man replied, his eyes seemingly like they were devouring the sight of all of them, and they rested particularly on Wendy, who was already at Jason's side, but she spared the old man a passing glance. "He seems...familiar...like...a feeling I get..." She thought to herself, as Jason looked up at the man. "Why did you save us?" He asked. "Who are you?" The man took a breath. "My name is Hephaestus. I come from the future, quite a few decades in the future, to be exact, to act in the best interests of the independent Akatsuki Guild." Iris immediately had a flashback about some guy on television declaring something along the lines of "welcome to the woooooooooooooorld of tomorrow!". Naturally, it immediately slipped her mind. "...How did you come here, exactly~? Was it through some gate~ Cuz I remember, last time I travelled through time-" Vivian interrupted her sharply. "Iris, you had too much fizzy drink that time." "Years of preparation. Years of collecting enough magical power to create a rift in the fabric of space and time." He sighed. "However, it would appear I was too late." "What do you mean?" Jason hissed. "Too late? You arrived in time and managed to keep us alive. Your stated goal was to act in the best interests of the Akatsuki Guild." "I am too late, Jason LaHote." Hephaestus replied, and he sounded irritated by this point. "Too late to prevent this moment that is about to happen." "What ''moment?" Jason was getting irritated as well, he didn't like it when people wouldn't elaborate. "Speak and be done with it!" "The moment here, where the original demon will release itself from its bladed prison and rain destruction upon the world!" Jason suddenly clutched at his chest, and began to scream skyward as if under extensive torture. "It is happening!" Hephaestus was raving now, like a prophet whose predication had come to pass. "With the critical wounds LaHote has recieved, the seal upon Gehaburn's very soul has weakened! It is coming!" Iris instinctively curled up into a ball and started to shiver, as the air around them began to fracture and shake, turning an ominous crimson which shone illusively. Cracks in the earth began to form as whirlpools formed in the seas; it was going...not too well. Vivian screamed, "What the hell is going on!?" The moment after she said that, the surroundings were completely covered in darkness. The ground. The sky. The scenery. Everything was being enveloped by darkness. It was so dark and cold that even the light has disappeared. Darkness was coming out of where Jason stood, and that was dyeing everything into black. Darkness…The buildings that were there before vanished as if they were just a hallucination, and everything except the group turned into darkness. "…This is a powerful magical aura... But this is…totally on a different level…!" Even Ulalia, who specialized in such things, was shocked at this scene. It was so different than anything that the group had ever seen. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR GGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGH!!!!!''" Jason let out a blood-curdling cry from the bottom of his throat, as energy, dark, black energy erupted around his body. "It's releasing!" Hephaestus immediately moved forward, and with great force, swept the girls away from Jason, and stood in front as if to keep them safe. The energy shot straight up into the sky, and, unlike Hephaestus was expecting, did not take a solid form and destroy them all, but it shot in the opposite direction, moving at speeds they could not catch. Jason, on the other hand, had ceased the screams and collapsed in a heap. Iris was completely amazed at what just happened. "...What, whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" She was confused; repeating a series of 'whats' like she was insane. Well, more insane than usual. Momoko's eyes widened as it suddenly struck her. "...Okay, this is bad. This is very, very bad. This is very, very, very, very bad. ...We're royally screwed. One of the Two Primodiral Demons is on the lose..." FIN